My Prince
by dontpokemepleez
Summary: Lovino is a peasant boy, nothing special. The prince, however, would beg to differ. However, there is a terrible rumor about Antonio and it concerns Lovino. Should he even bother? Tragedy request. Very long, so don't complain!


_**DPMP: Herro, here is my large-ass story. Praise me, I've been working on this for a month. A bit more than that, actually.**_

_**Romano: Everyone here is a little OOC, with the exceptions of some of the minor characters.**_

_**Spain: Enjoy! Credits will come after the story! DPMP doesn't own Hetalia!**_

My name is Lovino. I am a simple peasant in my kingdom. I hate the prince.

My name is Antonio. I am the prince of my kingdom. I am lonely.

I guess I hate the prince for no reason at all. It all started when I was picking tomatoes in the field when his parade came around. Naturally, I was forced to bow to his carriage as he passed. This caused the tomatoes in my basket to tumble out. I scrambled to pick them all up. Without the day's produce, my _fratellino_ would have nothing to cook!

"What are you waiting for?" a Spanish voice asked. "Help him."

"I don't need help," I growled, but nobody listened as two guards helped me pick up the tomatoes. I glared at the carriage, and the green eyes inside. I vowed that I will forever hate him, for no reason at all.

I am known to be the heartbreaker of the kingdom. It really isn't my fault. I never really fell in love with anyone.

"Sire, you _must_ find a bride," my advisor told me. I frowned. Yes, I knew I needed a bride. It was necessary for me to become king. Next to me my cousin sighed.

"It doesn't help that every bride we find for him will try to kill him," he told the advisor. "I suggest we set up a parade, and whomever catches his sire's interest shall be courted. Peasant or fairest lady, we must find someone for his highness to marry."

My advisor pursed his lips. I stared at the mole on his jaw, hardly paying attention. My cousin watched me, his crimson eyes calculating.

"Antonio," Gilbert snapped me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" I wondered, taking my eyes off of Rodereich. My cousin glared.

"We suggest you start a parade and whomever catches your fancy will be brought to the castle immediately," Gilbert growled.

I agreed. That very same day, I met eyes with the most beautiful creature on Earth. And he was carrying tomatoes.

Ever since that encounter, I would find more parades frequenting my part of the kingdom. Sometimes the prince himself would nod his head to me, a smile gracing his face. I bit back an insult every time. I was not about to have my head taken.

"_Fratello_," my brother said one day as the prince passed our house in his carriage. "Do you suppose his highness likes you?"

I gave him an incredulous look that went unnoticed. My brother was more interested in a blonde guard that was watching him. I snarled and wished the highest hell on that guard. My brother was too innocent! I looked back at the prince, who was smiling wider. I wished his death then and there. But I didn't voice that out loud.

Then something happened that never happened before. The carriage door opened, and his highness got out. His advisor was with him, scowling.

"_Sire_," he hissed.

"I made my decision, Rodereich, you do not need to be in agreement," the Prince told him. He approached me.

"_Sire_," Rodereich hissed at me. I could tell he was displeased at my choice for a "bride". I turned to face him briefly.

"I made my decision, Rodereich, you do not need to be in agreement," I said. He pursed his lips and continued to scowl. I turned and approached the boy.

"My lord," the boy addressed me, bowing swiftly. Behind him, his brother did the same. I heard a cough from Ludwig, my head guard.

"You may address me as 'Prince Antonio' or just 'Prince' from now on," I told him. I knelt at his feet.

"What are you-?" I guessed the boy's inquiry was silenced by a glare from Rodereich, because he was silent again. I took the boy's hand.

"May I have the honor of courting you?" I asked earnestly. "Please?"

The boy stared at me. I felt my heart sink before his lips formed the one syllable I feared.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"All right, then your majesty, we must leave," Rodereich said hurriedly.

"Why?" I asked impulsively as the boy turned and headed for his home. He turned around again.

As soon as I said no I felt a little heartbroken. I didn't know why. It could have been the utter despair in his eyes that was making me feel guilty. His advisor told him to leave, so I turned home.

"Why?" I heard the Prince ask. I turned to face him again. He was still on his knees.

"B-because," I said, my voice hitching. Why was I crying? "You ask me to allow you to court me when we have never spoken, nor do you even know my name. I am Italian, _my Prince_, and as an Italian I have different ideals. I would prefer if I knew my lord before he married me."

The prince stood immediately. There was hope in his eyes again.

"Then I shall take you to my castle," he declared. "You may have all the time in the world to know me, and I you."

"I cannot accept-" I began.

"Please, give me a chance," he pleaded. "If you do not desire my love, you may be returned to your home, and we will pretend nothing ever happened between us."

"I…" I looked at my brother, and inspiration hit. "I have to care for my little brother!"

Prince Antonio looked a little upset until he smiled again. He turned to face the blonde guard.

"Ludwig," he said. The guard snapped his eyes off of Feliciano to look at his lord. "Perhaps you would not mind caring for the young one?"

"If you so desire, my Prince," he bowed, walking to my brother. I bit back a snarl. He didn't look like he was being commanded. Instead, his eyes revealed that the Prince was doing him a favor.

"Now," I said happily. "Will you follow me to my palace?"

Again, he shook his head.

"You have forgotten what I have said before. You cannot expect me to allow you to court me if you do not even know my name."

"Forgive me," I apologized, my heart sinking. Perhaps my love was unrequited. I looked down at the dirt. I could tell Rodereich was miffed that I had gotten my clothes dirty. I could hear him cursing me under his breath. "I will leave you."

"W-wait!" the younger brother called out. "Lovi, please, go with him."

"What?" my love cried.

"Lovino, you're lonely," the younger said. "You're always in the fields thinking and I have seen you paint. You promised never to fall in love after father left mother to die, but please consider this. The _Prince_ is on his knees proposing! Please, go with him. It's better for you this way."

"And what about you, Feliciano?" Lovino looked torn. Feliciano looked at Ludwig.

"_He'll_ protect me," Feliciano said. Ludwig nodded, a pink tinge on his cheeks. Lovino didn't look very happy.

"Fine," he said. "Prince, you may take me where you please!"

Rodereich muttered something about impudence and entered the carriage first. I led Lovino in, kissing his hand. He snatched it away irritably.

That damn bastard… I'll show him! How dare he force me against my will!

As I entered the carriage, I felt his lips on my hand and pulled it away quickly. I was livid. I didn't love him. I had a fascination for him, yes, but no, not love. I hated him. I hoped someone would poison him.

I thought about the old man I was once an apprentice to. He made good poisons. I'd just have to drop the word… Perhaps I could talk to the old man's grandson. He hated me, but would help me with anything. Arthur was his name.

"Ugh, his clothes are filthy. You will show him to his room and send him to the dressing maids immediately," the advisor told the prince. "I advise you change, as well."

"Of course, Rodereich," the prince sighed. He looked a little tired. His arm crept around me, pulling me close. I almost didn't try to pry free. Almost.

"Please let go," I whimpered lamely. That seemed to have worked, because he immediately pulled away.

It didn't take long for us to reach the castle. I gaped at it. It looked so much bigger than I imagined. The prince urged me out of the carriage.

"It is even prettier on the inside," he whispered in my ear as we approached the doors. "You room will be a corridor from mine. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to come to me."

As soon as we entered the castle a man approached us.

"Cousin," he said. I backed away slightly. His appearance was that of a demon's, with pure white hair and evil crimson eyes. He noticed me and frowned. "Who is this? Do not tell me he is a servant you took a fancy to. We cannot find a bed to put another."

His eyes looked greedy as he looked at me. His eyes were filled with lust.

"He may share mine, then," the demon said finally. I hid behind the Prince.

"_Lo siento_, Gilbert, but this is my love," Prince Antonio growled. "You may not bed him, or treat him like a servant."

"So you plan to bed a commoner? A peasant?" he let out a guttural laugh.

"You were about ready to do the same, _Prince_ Gilbert," Antonio bit back. "I fell in love with this peasant. He could, perhaps, become a prince soon. It is my plan to marry him, and it is none of your concern."

I noticed that Antonio did not deny the comment Gilbert made about bedding me. I tried to hide my anguish. Was that all I was; a courtesan to him? Gilbert sent me a smile.

"I see. I apologize, dear one," he said, bowing to me briefly. "Had I have known of your fate, I would have greeted you more formally."

'_My fate?'_

I pulled Lovino away shortly after Gilbert said his goodbyes before leaving the castle.

"Pay no attention to my cousin," I said to him. "He is not as much of a demon as his looks suggest."

Lovino's expression told me he believed otherwise, but that changed when I introduced him to his room. His mouth flew open and he stared at his surroundings. I led him to the bed and sat with him.

"This is your room," I said. "The wardrobe is empty, but that will be changed after we take your measurements. I promise you will be treated with only the finest. And, with that said, I suggest we hurry to the dressing maids."

I led him outside again, and down the steps to another room. The women inside immediately bowed.

"This is Lovino. I ask of you to make an assortment of clothes for him, as he will be with us for a while," I said. The women nodded and rushed forward, crowding Lovino.

"W-wait!" he yelled. They didn't listen, busying over him and crowding him more. Finally, Lovino broke free and ran out of the room and back up the stairs.

"Lovino!" I yelled, giving chase. I followed him into his room, where he was hiding behind his bed sobbing. "Oh, Lovi…"

I learned something today. Lovino is extremely shy and is afraid of crowds.

One night passed quickly. Much too quick for me. I was treated too well. I felt like _I_ was the prince.

Eventually, Antonio had allowed one girl to measure me and make me a set of clothes for the moment. He watched, of course, a wary look in his eye. I blushed and tried to pretend he wasn't there.

That evening, I was led to the dining hall and sat across from Antonio at the table. It was a very long table, but Antonio only smiled and asked me about the simplest of things. I wished he had been closer to speak to.

And now it is night. I could hear wolves howling outside. They were much louder at home… It was unsettling being so close and yet so far away. I could hear owls and carts in the middle of the night from the village below. There was the clink of armor from the guards outside, and the bark of one of the dogs. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The moon was high up in the sky… I walked to the large window and shut it. I noticed a light down below, though, and opened the window again.

It came from my house. I squinted and noticed Feliciano dusting the windowsill idly. Or he was, until he noticed that blonde bastard sitting below the window and called out to him. I could hear my brother's sweet voice, but couldn't hear what he was saying.

I felt a twinge in my heart as I realized my brother was doing well without me. I missed him. I walked onto the small balcony and leaned onto it, wishing I could understand the words Feliciano was saying. I could, however, catch pieces of a melody. It was something I knew well, and I had to sing along.

"A volte mi domando se

Vivrei lo stesso senza te

Se ti saprei dimenticare

Ma passa un attimo e tu sei

Sei tutto quello che vorrei

Incancellabile oramai

Sembrava un'altra storia che

Il tempo porta via con sé

Tu non lasciarmi mai

Tu non lasciarmi...

E più mi manchi e più tu stai

Al centro dei pensieri miei

Tu non lasciarmi mai

Perché oramai sarai

Incancellabile

Con la tua voce l'allegria

Che dentro me non va più via

Come un tatuaggio sulla pelle

Ti vedo dentro gli occhi suoi

Ti cerco quando non ci sei

Sulle mie labbra sento la voglia che ho di te"

That was as far as I got before I noticed someone behind me and turned quickly. Prince Antonio watched me with interest.

"Ah!" I gasped, backing into the rail.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," he said. "I was passing your room when I heard your voice. What is that song? It sounded sad."

"It was a song I learned from my mother," I answered. I looked down. "It is very sad."

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"It's about a woman who misses a man who left her. She sees his eyes in that of a new man and her obsession grows," I explained. He nodded.

"I can imagine her pain. All the women I ever fell for tried to kill me. I feel happy, though, to have had met you. I feel different with you."

"I never fell in love," I admitted. "Love is a deadly thing. My mother died alone because of love."

Antonio approached me. I was unable to move away, so I stiffened.

Lovino looked broken. His eyes were threatening to leak tears, so I moved closer to brush them away. He stiffened.

"Lovi, I would never abandon you," I said. "The only reason why you are here is because _I'm_ the one who fell in love. You have the choice to leave at any time, even after we marry."

_Dios mio_, I hoped that would never happen. I knew that there was always a possibility, however. Lovino, unlike me, was never bound to this castle. I would never force him to stay with me if he was unhappy. I would never hurt him for my own selfish reasons. Even if he married me I would let him go if he so wished.

"You would just let me go?" he asked. I nodded solemnly. He shook his head. "No, if I left you I'd be no better than my father. My mother let him go."

I frowned. He would force himself to stay anyway? I sighed and let go of him. I hadn't realized I was holding his face until now. Lovino was blushing, although it was a little dark to properly see the color on his face. I smiled slightly at his expression and pulled his hand to my lips. This time, he did not pull away. I took that as a good sign and left him.

"Good night, Lovino," I said as I closed his door.

Outside, I let out a sigh and pressed against the door, leaning into it. I was so deep in love I never truly thought about Lovino's feelings. If Lovi was so intent on staying despite his unhappiness, would that really make me happy? No, no it would not. I got up and returned to my bedchambers.

I dreamed of Lovino that night. It was a perfect dream.

I dreamt of Feliciano. And that damn bastard Ludwig. I didn't know how much truth was in my dream, but it hurt to think about afterward.

It was just myself and Feliciano at first, and then a silhouette arrived and led my brother away as I reached for his hand.

"Felciano?" I asked lamely, turning to find him hugging Ludwig. "Feliciano? _Fratellino_?"

"I'm happy, Lovino," he said. "I'm happy."

My eyes fluttered open, and it was morning. I rubbed my eyes, trying to dispel the image of my brother caressing someone else from my mind. Was I crying in my sleep? Where was I?

My surroundings told me I was nowhere near the small, dirty room I slept in my whole life. It took me several moments to process what had happened yesterday. It was not a dream. I was to marry the Prince. I felt like bursting into tears again. _Fratellino_ was alone with that guard still, and I was with a man I hardly knew.

"Oh, good morning, young sire," a girl squeaked, bowing quickly. "Antonio told me to wake you."

She had the Prince's features. I tilted my head at her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Milagros, sire," she answered. "I am Prince Antonio's sister, but I was the very youngest of ten children, so I became a maid. My false father is a servant here, as well."

"I see," I whispered. I gave her a fake smile. "Do you need anything more?"

"N-no, I will go," she said, hurrying out. I lifted myself from the bed and dressed myself, much to the surprise of the dressing maid who arrived three minutes later.

Breakfast was a slow and lazy affair- I met Antonio's family, who didn't exactly approve of me, but accepted me anyway. Gilbert was there, too, sending me smiles from his seat. Antonio and I were sitting next to each other as his parents sat where we were the night before.

Gilbert was also with someone; the girl had a flower in her hair and did not look pleased being there. She sent sad glances next to me at Rodereich, who nodded to her sadly. I wondered if they were in love.

"That is Gilbert's cover," Antonio explained to me in a quiet whisper. "Eliza does not like him. However, Gilbert has a tendency to bed with many others, so she was hired to pretend to be his betrothed."

"Does she love Rodereich?" I whispered back.

"No, they're siblings. Rodereich feels guilty for introducing her to Gilbert."

"…I see."

"Milagros," the king said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Fetch me some more wine."

"Yes, sire," she bowed swiftly and ran into the kitchens. I noticed that Antonio's hand clenched as the girl obeyed her order.

Today I learned that Antonio cares deeply for his little sister.

"Milagros," father said. "Fetch me some more wine."

I clenched my fists angrily. How could he be so casual? He was ordering his own daughter around like she was lower than dirt! I noticed Lovino tense with me.

"Yes, sire," my sister said, bowing and rushing to the kitchen. I looked across from me to avoid watching the display and found my cousin smiling wickedly.

"She has grown beautifully," he commented. I very nearly took his head with my knife. Lovino sent a wild, uncomprehending look at me.

"Yes, she has," I admitted. My voice oozed venom.

"I wonder if anybody has taken her yet?"

"No," I snarled. Gilbert grinned at me. Lovino's hand shot at mine, which was clenching the knife tightly. I relaxed slightly. Only enough to calm my betrothed; I would have to kill Gilbert later.

"Would you like for Milagros to be assigned to your chambers?" my father asked. Gilbert sent me a winning smile before smiling.

"That would be perfect," he said. I saw Milagros freeze behind my father, dread and fear in her eyes. I blinked away tears and bit my lip. I couldn't say a word against my father. Lovino's hand tightened around mine.

After breakfast I was about to yell at the king when a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away brusquely.

"What the hell, bastard?" I demanded as Rodereich pulled me into an empty room.

"Lord Lovino," he said, making a face as if the title left a bad flavor on his tongue. "You cannot go against the king."

"Milagros is a child!" I roared.

"No, she is thirteen. Had she been considered a royal she would be married to someone far older than Prince Gilbert by now," Rodereich said.

"She is Gilbert's cousin! She is Antonio's little sister!"

"Not in the king's eyes. She is a simple servant to him."

"You bastard, why do you defend Gilbert?"

"YOU ACT AS IF I ENJOY THIS!" he snapped. Tears were in his eyes. "I HELPED RAISE HER! DO YOU THINK I WANT FOR HER TO BED WITH GILBERT?"

"You…"

"I always wished this day would never come. Milagros is the closest thing I have to a daughter. I taught her everything: from speaking three languages to how to sew and play the violin. I would prefer it if she were a royal, and married to a virtuous man than to be used by my Lord."

The door opened, and Antonio tumbled in. I caught him as he fell to his knees. I broke at the helpless look on his face.

"Oh, Antonio," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. I felt him shake violently and water soaked into the cloth on my shoulder. His hands clenched the fabric on my back as he sobbed quietly.

The same scene was repeated again that night.

I closed my eyes and willed myself not to scream with the young female voice just across from my bedchambers. I felt tears pour down my face as I imagined all the sick things happening to the innocent young maid.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I bolted from the room and into my Prince's, much to the displeasure of the guard.

"Leave us," Antonio said hoarsely. The guards closed the door and left us be.

"My Prince," I wailed, jumping onto him as he grabbed onto me. We lay on the bed weeping for hours, even after the screams had stopped. Antonio was the first to slumber. I watched him, running my fingers through his messy, silken hair. My heart fluttered.

Was I falling in love? I closed my eyes and prayed sleep would dispel the feeling.

The first thing that crossed my mind when I woke up was that it was too warm. The second thought was why I felt something pressed against my chest.

I opened my eyes and stared. Lovino was sound asleep, his hand clenching my nightclothes. There were dried tear stains on his cheeks, similar to what I felt on my own face. He looked so peaceful. I reached up and cupped his cheek. I imagined him awake.

Oh, how he would blush as I rubbed my thumb on his cheek. He would perhaps stutter a complaint. I would ignore him as he complained; he didn't really mean it. I would smile at him and lean, ever so slowly, in. My lips would first touch his forehead.

A kiss to the forehead meant endearment. I treasured my Lovi.

I kissed his cheek. A kiss to the cheek meant a sign of love. I loved my Lovino.

And finally, I placed a kiss to his lips. A sign that I was truly, unbearably in love with him. I felt him stiffen and pulled away quickly.

His eyes were open. He stared at me silently.

"You're awake," I acknowledged.

"Of course I am, asshole," he muttered. I smiled a little. He was still the same. "Anyone would wake up to being kissed."

There were new tears in his eyes, and he sat up.

"Lovi?" I asked. I sat up, too. "What's wrong?"

"You kissed me," he said. "In my sleep. You took advantage of me!"

"Lovino, I-"

Lovino didn't even listen as he ran out of the room. I buried my face in my hands. I had ruined everything.

I ran into my bedchambers and started to cry. I could see now that I could not leave. I was chained to this world. I couldn't return to the sunny fields and cheerful brother I once took advantage of. No, I was bound to the Prince by my own stupidity and his infatuation- no, obsession- over me. I didn't want to become like my father. I was going to stay. I just wish he wouldn't make this so difficult.

"Sire, what is wrong?" a squeaky, timid voice approached me. I turned hastily to find Milagros standing beside my bed. She was limping.

"Milagros!" I gasped. I tried to hold her but she flinched away. I clenched my fists and vowed to give Gilbert what he deserves. "Mila, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

"I… I know you won't," she started to sob. "B-but it hurts… It hurts all over…"

She knelt by my bed and started to cry. All I could do to soothe her without scaring her was pat her head. I even sang in Italian. After what seemed like forever, her sobbing ceased and she looked up at me.

"I want to die," she said. "Everyone but you acts so distant and cold… Even my father."

"The king?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, he is not my father. My father is another servant here, remember?" she said. "I went into the kitchens and he hardly acknowledged me. Even Mama acted strange…"

I supposed her mother was another servant here. I patted her head.

"I understand," I said. "My father left my mother after she was… taken… She was dying. My brother and I were too young to understand. _Fratello_ believes that our father thought my mother didn't love him. I believe that my father considered her damaged goods… a lost cause. Either way, my mother let him go. 'Out of love,' she said. I'm not sure…"

Milagros lifted her head to look back up at me.

"Lovino, would you teach me Italian?" she asked. "It sounds beautiful. I want to speak a beautiful language, too. I know Spanish, but it doesn't sing to me."

"Why?" I asked. "Spanish is very close to Italian. One might say they are nearly one and the same."

"I suppose," she said, "I like Italians better than the Spanish. I feel like I'm suffering less."

"I see," I sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to teach you a little…"

"Thank you," she smiled. I shook my head.

"_Grazie_," I corrected.

"_Gr-grazie_?" she repeated.

"You're learning already," I grinned. She smiled back. The door opened.

"Milagros?" a quiet voice asked from the doorframe. "Mila?"

"Mama?" Milagros ran to the door and hugged the woman. I took in the scene enviously.

"I'm so sorry, Mila," the woman sobbed. "I'm so sorry…"

"Mama… Mama, I'm fine, it's okay," she reached up and touched the woman's cheek. The woman glanced up at me and broke from Milagros, bowing to me quickly.

"Forgive me, Sire, I don't know what came over me," she said. "I apologize for intruding."

"Don't apologize," I said. "Who are you?"

"Mayflower, Sire. I work in the kitchens."

"Are you Milagros' mother?"

"Yes."

The woman and Milagros looked nothing like each other. They had brown hair and green eyes, yes, but the woman's eye color was more yellow-green and her hair was extremely dark. Her eyebrows were slightly thicker than normal, but not as thick as the potion maker Arthur's. It was very different from Mila's emerald green eyes and cocoa brown hair.

"Mayflower, would you please leave for a moment?" a familiar voice asked from the door. I froze and scowled.

"Yes, your highness," Mayflower and Milagros bowed before leaving the room quickly. Prince Antonio entered the room.

His eyes were sad but hopeful. He smiled at me a little before sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable," he said. I ignored him and stared at the wall. "Lovi…"

I could tell he was desperate for my forgiveness. The strange thing was, I really wanted to give it to him. I was just too stubborn.

"Lovi, you are free to leave if you want. I am not dying, I will survive."

"Shut up," I snapped, looking at him. "I won't leave, we've settled this! You're… you're in love with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, but you're not happy here," Antonio pleaded. "Lovino, I promised to propose to you only if you were happy and you're not!"

"So now you want to get rid of me?" I asked.

"No! No… I would never throw you out. Lovino, I really am in love with you. But not to the point where I hold you here against your will. I am not my cousin. I will let you go when I know you're unhappy."

I was confused.

"Your cousin? What does he have to do with this?" I asked. Antonio closed his eyes and hung his head.

"It was seven years ago," he explained. "He found Mayflower and her brother eating whatever scraps of food they could find. He fell in love with Mayflower and took her here. She was content, but after realizing her brother was unhappy, was forced to work here to care for him and herself. She wasn't happy if her brother wasn't. However, when Mila joined the servants, she grew happier. But she is still stuck here. And she obeys every command Gilbert gives her, no matter how horrid. That is the way this castle works, but I refuse to make you a part of it. Lovino, you aren't tied to this castle. You may leave when you wish."

I stared at him, my mouth open in shock.

"I…" I closed my mouth. "No. I won't leave."

"Lovino-" I grabbed his face and pressed my lips quickly to his. My eyes stared hard into his as his widened. My mind blanked.

What started as a meaningless kiss to prove my point grew more passionate, and I found the shade of green in his eyes mesmerizing. I drowned in the color, melting into the kiss. My eyes closed, and I felt my arms wrap around his shoulders.

He was frozen, unsure of what to do. I pulled away, slightly hurt.

It was unexpected of him to attack me like he did, and I froze. We stared at each other, my expression full of shock and his filled with many kinds of emotion- starting from rage to guilt, and then becoming unbearably sad.

I don't know if he realized it, but his eyes were filled with unshed tears. And then the hazel orbs disappeared from view as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

There was a thrill of triumph in my heart as I realized that yes, he did love me. However, while that thrill was an amazing experience, I couldn't help but feel frightened. I was so scared, I forgot that I needed to react. The warmth pressed to me disappeared and the hazel eyes opened again. He looked so wounded by my inaction, I almost wanted to throw myself at him and beg apology. However, he spoke first.

"Are you happy now?" he asked. "You got what you wanted, so now are you going to throw me away? Was I just a game for you? You won, of course, you always win."

He started to cry again. Immediately, I moved to remove his hands from his face and looked at him.

"Lovino, you were never a game," I said, reassuring him. "I was just amazed, and surprised. Perhaps more of the latter. Haven't you ever had that feeling, where you finally have what you want and don't know what to do?"

He shook his head, and my mind cleared. Of course not, he was poor. None of his wishes have ever been fulfilled. An idea came to my head.

"Lovino, what do you wish for most in the world?" I asked.

"I want to see my brother again?" he guessed. "And the tomato field. My babies are probably dying without someone to care for them."

I stared. Babies?

"The tomatoes," he answered an unspoken question quickly. "They're my favorite plant and fruit, and I care for them more than the other farmers. I am known to have the best tomatoes in the village, because I care for them so much."

I smiled. This was easy for me to fix. All I had to do was call for a carriage.

"Lovino," I whispered. He looked at me. "Prepare to have your wish fulfilled."

…

"_FRATELLO_!" someone yelled. There was a skinny figure launching themself from the ground and clinging to Lovino.

"F-feliciano?" Lovino stammered. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you so much, _fratello_!" Feliciano whined. "You didn't come back for days!"

"I'm sorry, Feliciano, but I was in the castle-"

"Luddy told me you were there, but you never wrote or came back to visit! I was worried!"

"Feliciano, I'm supposed to be living there-"

"Lovino, you live _here_! Are you so used to the castle that you forgot?"

"Feliciano, will you let me finish one sentence, please?" The younger twin was silent. "This will always be my home, Feliciano. And I have been gone for less than a week. Surely you could have survived that long without me."

"Lovino, it's hard living in a house that doesn't have my twin in it," Feliciano whined. "It feels strange! Even with Luddy for company!"

I looked over at my former guard. Ludwig was blushing slightly and didn't meet eye contact with anyone. I smiled.

"Ludwig, why are you so embarrassed?" I asked. He only coughed and pretended not to hear me.

"Lovino, why don't we all go to the tomato fields?" I asked. Lovino looked at me and frowned.

"No," he shook his head, looking me over.

"Eh?" Feliciano asked.

"Our Prince is too noticeable in his clothes," Lovino. He looked down. "As am I. Do you suppose some of father's clothes…"

Lovino paused and swallowed thickly. I nodded.

"You clothes may be small," I said. "Perhaps you have clothing bigger than your fit?"

"_Si_," Feliciano led us into the small home.

I was then given a cream shirt made of inexpensive, loose fabric, and harvester's pants. Lovino was already dressed, looking just as handsome as he did when I first saw him. I supposed his normal, commoner's clothing made him look better than the expensive, tight material in the castle.

"These clothes are so strange," I mused. "They don't tighten around my body, nor do they scratch. I can breathe in them."

"They were made like this for farmers," Feliciano nodded. "If we couldn't breathe while we were working, we would die! Besides, we have no money and it is foolish to work in the dirt wearing such fancy material."

"You look… different," Lovino admitted, looking me over. "You look as if you have been a worker your whole life. You even have the tan."

I ran my fingers through my hair.

I shivered, watching as the casual gesture appealed to me in many ways. Yes, he looked handsome in those clothes.

"Nobody will recognize you, your highness," the potato freak nodded.

"Come, we must go, then!" Antonio pulled me back to the carriage, before I dug my heels into the cobblestone and stopped him.

"Antonio," I hissed. "We are commoners at the moment. It is suspicious if we arrive at the fields in a carriage. We must walk from here."

"…I see," he said, frowning. I stared at him. Was he so used to carriages?

"It won't take us long," I explained. "We could hail for a commoner's wagon, if you wish."

"No, I prefer walking," Antonio laughed. "It feels strange to walk more than a few feet in the city without being pulled into the carriage once more."

I smiled sadly. This was the result of spoils, and too much of it. I pulled Antonio by his hand to the fields, which luckily was a short distance away.

"You work in all of this, Lovi?" Antonio asked me. There was a thick layer of surprise in his voice as he took in the size of the field.

"There are two harvesters helping me," I shook my head. "I only care for the wheat and tomatoes."

"Lovino!" someone yelled. I looked over at the lone tree in the field and waved back at a silhouette. I took Antonio's hand and ran to meet him.

"Sadiq, Heracles," I acknowledged. "I see the Greek asshole's lying down on the job again."

"Actually, he's been working all day," Sadiq defended his "friend". "You disappeared so suddenly! I have been working my ass off to keep your tomato garden healthy!"

"Hey, it isn't a garden, bastard!" I yelled, kicking him. Heracles awoke and looked up.

"Lovino… You came… back…" he yawned. "Who is… that guy..?"

"Ah, um," Antonio looked at me.

"He's… my betrothed," I answered reluctantly. The masked man named Sadiq guffawed.

"Jeez, Lovi, there's no need to use fancy words!" he laughed. "It's not like you're marrying the prince!"

"You're blind… idiot," Heracles said slowly, looking at my Prince intently.

"Hey, what was that?"

"That is… the prince…"

I gulped. Sadiq looked him over and laughed.

"Naw, you're just tired! That ain't the prince, just some dirty street boy that looks like him! There's no way that fancy-pants prince would degrade himself by putting on commoner's clothing and parading around the streets! Ha, I bet he's never even left that fancy carriage- no, I bet he's never left the castle, and we've been bowing to an empty cart!"

He smiled nervously as the masked man started to laugh. I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Pay no attention to him, he's naturally an asshole," I whispered. Heracles continued to look back and forth between us.

…

"Please return soon, _fratello_," Feliciano begged. I nodded and hugged my brother. Behind him, Ludwig bowed to Antonio loyally.

"Keep the boy safe, Ludwig," Antonio ordered. "I am counting on you."

"Of course, my lord. Nothing will happen to Feliciano," Ludwig promised.

"It better not," I warned before entering the carriage. I waved to them as we left.

"You miss your brother, don't you?" Antonio asked me.

"Of course I do. My brother and I used to be so close. When we were children, we were inseparable. It was always strange for us to be apart for even a day. I suppose it is frightening for him to see me with you just as it is for me to see him with Ludwig."

"I understand," he said, looking out of the window. "Before I had to pay attention to my duties, I would play with Milagros. One day, my father put me on the throne and ordered me to focus on finding a bride, and made Milagros work even more. It was strange for the both of us at first, but we soon forgot about it and grew up."

I pulled him close and kissed him sadly. This time, he kissed me back, holding me to his body as if I was the only thing keeping him there.

"Welcome home, your highness," Rodereich greeted us, bowing quickly.

"Thank you, Rodereich," Antonio smiled. "Has anything happened while I was gone?"

"No, nothing at all," Rodereich answered. "However, your father told me to collect you as soon as you arrived. Lovino, why don't you stroll the gardens?"

I frowned and kissed Antonio quickly. Antonio squeezed my hand and walked with Rodereich, who turned to raise a brow at me. I stuck my tongue out and walked into the castle labyrinth.

I knew my way through by the random Spanish roses that bloomed on the right path. Antonio told me that the roses were placed so that nobody but an intruder would get lost.

I made it to the center of the intricate maze and sat in the gazebo that was waiting for me, sighing.

"Ah, your grace, I did not know you were here, excuse me," a hooded and masked figure bowed at the gazebo doorway.

"No, it's fine," I said. "Come on in."

"Thank you," he said. "I am so tired from getting lost in this maze."

"You have to follow the roses," I informed him.

"There are roses all over," the mystery man chuckled.

"There are two types of roses," I explained. "The Spanish roses are the white ones. You must follow those."

"Ah, thank you," the man said gratefully. "I must say, I admire your bravery. Not very many people try to woo the prince anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You never heard of the prince's reputation?" the man asked. I shook my head. "Why, Prince Antonio is known as the heart breaker! The Guillotine Prince! It's not easy being his lover, you know. If he is so much as a little suspicious that his lover will try to kill him, their head will go-" he made a motion imitating a knife to the throat "-like that."

I gulped before shaking my head.

"I love my prince and he loves me! Why would he ever try to kill me!"

"You don't understand. Antonio has had many mistresses. All of them painted the guillotine in the courtyard with their blood. He is now very paranoid. If he so much as thinks you may be after his life, you won't even have time for a final request before your head goes. My suggestion is to kill him and be free, or run away. Although killing him is easier. He says he won't let you go, but he will have his ways of making sure you never leave the kingdom. It will start with a soldier in your home."

I froze. Antonio already had Ludwig in my house, watching over my brother.

"By your reaction, I'd say he already has," the man snorted. I growled.

"I will believe you when I see these acts with my own eyes!" I bit, running from the gazebo and away from that creep.

I walked outside only to be tackled by Lovino.

"Lovi!" I gasped. "What's wrong?"

"I got lost in the labyrinth," he whined. "I took a wrong turn and thought I was lost for real!"

I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"You're safe now, Lovino," I smiled into his hair. "I have something I need to say to you, anyway. Let's go back into the labyrinth."

"N-no," he shook his head quickly.

"Lovino, I'll be with you the whole time," I reassured him. Gilbert chuckled as he walked up the stairs and into the castle.

"There was nothing to hunt, so I returned," he called out in explanation. "Have fun with your lover! Hey, Mayflower!"

I pulled Lovino to the maze and started to follow the pattern to the gazebo. The whole area was clear. Lovino looked around in shock.

"Wha-?" he wondered.

"You've never been here before?" I asked. He paused and shook his head. "Good, there is something I want to ask of you."

I pulled him to the gazebo and stood him in the center. I looked earnestly into his eyes as I began my explanation.

"You've never been here before?" Antonio asked. I paused. I supposed lying would be better, to avoid suspicion.

…Not like I believed what that creepy man told me! Where did he go, anyway?

I shook my head.

"Good, there is something I want to ask of you."

He pulled me into the gazebo and positioned me in the center. He stared into my eyes before getting down on his knee.

"A-antonio?" I stammered.

"Lovino, I love you, and I promised I would ask for your hand in marriage when I knew you loved me back. You have told me you loved me, and now I must keep my promise. Lovino, will you be my king?"

I faltered slightly, the voice of the stranger I met previously ringing in my voice. I hesitantly nodded.

His face lit up brighter than I have ever seen it, and he stood to plant his lips firmly on mine. This time, my eyes were open and blank.

"Mother, father, Lovino has accepted my hand," I told them in the throne room.

"Well done, Antonio," my mother congratulated me. "You finally have your bride."

"This calls for a celebration!" my father declared. "Tomorrow evening, the entire kingdom is invited to a royal ball!"

"Yes, yes, but the commoners need time to make their clothes," mother said obliviously.

"They have their own dress clothes," I said quietly. "They're not so poor as to not have formal attire."

They didn't hear me. They never heard me unless I was speaking of money, marriage, or royalty.

"Of course, of course!" father guffawed. "Next week, then. But we must have the ball soon, Antonio will get married in one week!"

My head snapped up. In one week? I had planned for the spring season, when the dirt was fresh and flowers blossomed. Not in the middle of autumn, when everything was dying and the weather grew colder with each passing day! This was not weather for my Lovino. It was too bitter for a loving environment!

"We will need to invite the other royals, of course," mother advised warmly. "It would be so nice to see Lord Bonnefoy and his two sons, Francis and Mathieu."

"Of course, we should also invite Lord Braginski and his sister, Arina. I hear Ivan took the throne just last year."

"Oh, so the old man died?"

I ignored their planning and looked at the stained glass window to my left. It wasn't until a name slipped my father's lips that my attention was brought back to them.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, the old king of Italy, Lord Vargas, would have to make a special appearance to see his grandson!" my father repeated. I ran from the throne room.

"Lovi!" Antonio slammed into me as he ran to meet me.

"Ow!" I wailed.

"Lovino, you never told me you came from royalty! You're another prince!"

"I am not!" I snapped. How did he find out?

"Lovino, your grandfather is the old Lord Vargas," he said. "I am surprised I didn't put two and two together! You even have his eyes!"

"So what? The royalty was on my father's side! You know the story! I am not a prince anymore! That life is over! That is the reason why my brother and I came here, to get away from the gossip in Venice!" I snapped once more.

"Lovino, there will be a royal ball celebrating our wedding in one week, and your grandfather will be there. He left the throne, Lovi."

I paused. A tear left the corner of my eye.

"When was the last time your family came in contact with the Vargas family?" I asked.

"Years ago, unfortunately," he said.

"Then you were never told. My grandfather passed on five years ago."

"O-oh. Oh, Lovi…" he cooed, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry…"

"I don't need your pity," I mumbled, but I didn't bother to break free. In truth, I was glad he was coddling me and not my brother, like everyone else did.

"We'll be wed in one week, my father said," he informed me. I swallowed. That soon?

"I… I see…" He pulled away to look at me.

"No regrets," he warned me. "I do not want you to be here against your will."

_Liar_, my subconscious whispered. I nodded. He leaned in and kissed me. It was so hard to believe the man who gave me his heart to keep had so much blood on his hands. I kissed back and indulged. This was only going to hurt me more, I was sure of it.

I guess I didn't know how right I was.

…

"Lovino, how do you say 'I love you' in Italian?" Milagros asked one morning. Antonio had requested she be moved to my room, and Gilbert gave her up willingly- he'd had his fun.

I was brushing her hair today, because it had gotten knotted. She sat on my bed in front of me, staring at the wall as I ran a brush through her chocolate-colored hair. It was very short for a common young girl, but long enough to get insanely large knots. I untangled them gingerly.

"_Ti amo_," I told her. "Have you found someone special?"

"Not yet," she sighed. "I only wanted to know."

"When you find the man you love, speak the language most natural to you," I told her. "He will come to you if your voice compliments the language. Nature is very strange in this sense. Your voice will be as natural as the language you speak."

"Why do you speak in English to my _fratello_?" she asked, using the Italian term I taught her yesterday.

"Because he speaks in Spanish and I only speak Italian otherwise," I told her. "I never had an affinity for Spanish, save a few words, and so I never learned. English is the main spoken language here, and so I became the apprentice with the potion maker to learn."

"Is the potion maker's grandson Arthur, by any chance?" she asked.

"He is," I confirmed. "You know him?"

"He's mother and father's elder brother," she said. "I see him very rarely, but I never forget a face."

"So he is your uncle?"

She giggled and shook her head gently- I was still brushing out a knot.

"He scares me a little," she admitted. "He is also openly hostile to the royal family."

"I see. He does not like me, either," I chuckled. "But he does what he can to help me. For example, I ran in the mud and rain for a pack of medicine for my _fratellino_. He was very sick. Normally, he and his grandfather would ask somebody to come back on a dry day, but Arthur made me the medicine and told me to keep it dry until it was time to cook it in Feliciano's food. Feliciano was perfectly healthy the next morning."

"He brought a salve for my mother one day. She had cut her arm on a special poisoned blade Prince Gilbert had in his room. The poison, apparently, would eat at her very skin if it wasn't treated. Gilbert sent for Arthur and mother was fine after his treatment." Milagros shook her head and winced as it pulled her hair on my brush. "She told me she was very lucky to have Arthur for a brother, because he rushed over as soon as possible."

There was a knock at the door.

"Milagros," Alfred- Mila's father- peeked in. "We need you in the kitchens."

"Thank you, Lovino," Milagros said sweetly, brushing the last knot out of her hair herself and hugging me. She was almost as clingy as her brother, but not quite. "Okay, daddy!"

"Hurry along," he said, pushing her gently out of the door. "Thank you, Lord Lovino."

He bowed and stood straight once more, giving me a warm grin.

"My sister and I are glad you take such wonderful care of our daughter."

Oh, yes. Mayflower and Alfred are brother and sister. Yes, Alfred was the brother Mayflower gave up royalty for. They weren't truly brother and sister, though. They found each other off the streets. Arthur was Alfred's older brother by blood.

"It is no burden to me," I smiled back. "Milagros is like a little sister."

"If only that were acknowledged by the King," Alfred nodded. "Dinner is in an hour."

He closed the door and I stood to get dressed.

At dinner, Milagros served only myself and Antonio. We were her assigned couple to serve. Alfred served the king and queen and Mayflower served Gilbert and Eliza. Rodereich was served by another servant.

"Tonight's dish is rabbit with tomatoes and carrots," Alfred announced as Milagros set Antonio and my plates down. She bowed quickly and rushed to fill our goblets with wine.

"I have to thank our Lord Gilbert for providing the meat tonight," Alfred added, bowing to said prince.

"Kesesese, it was no problem," he snickered. "Those rabbits ran for _me_, not their burrows, the poor creatures."

Elizabeta sniffed and took a sip of her wine. I followed her example and tried not to make a face. This wine was too bitter. Apparently, the king thought so as well.

"Alfred, would you please tell the chef that this type of wine isn't what we were looking for," the king ordered. "Have it sold on the commoner's streets."

I flinched. I now understood why the wine we received at home was so untasteful.

"Well, well, well," an unfamiliar voice came from the doors. "Untasteful wine? Is that the main problem, old friend?"

"Bonnefoy," the king stood.

Behind the French lord were two young men. The youngest looked at me. He had slight feminine features, and a stray curl hanging in his face. He tucked it behind his ear nervously. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, as was his elder brother's.

The elder looked at Gilbert with a smirk. Unlike his brother, he was very much a man. There was a small beard on his chin, and his eyes were filled with perversion.

"I take it you are enjoying yourself, old friend," the king continued. "Please, take a seat. Louise!"

A dark-skinned girl entered the room and bowed.

"Serve the Bonnefoys," the king ordered. The young lady nodded and led them to their seats. She spoke in rapid French.

The elder brother took the lady's hand and kissed it. There was obvious disgust in the woman's eyes, but she made no attempt to free herself.

"Francis, behave yourself," the younger hissed.

"But Mathieu, you must agree she is beautiful…"

So the younger boy's name was Mathieu? I took in his face. He looked a little like Alfred, but different in a way. I knew Alfred thought the same, because he made a strange face as he looked at his double. Behind me, Milagros giggled.

I knew the Bonnefoys well, you could say. Gilbert and Francis had an outrageous friendship and always seemed to drag me into trouble with them when we were kids. Mathieu was quieter and always seemed to prefer being alone. He was constantly overshadowed, but he didn't seem to mind.

Francis was a pervert, just like Gilbert. I preferred Mattie's presence to theirs.

"Antonio, congratulations," Francis laughed. "We are so proud you found a beautiful wife! She is radiant, but why is her hair so short?"

Lovino spluttered. I only laughed.

"You are wrong, Francis, it is not a woman I am about to wed. This is Lovino, the love of my life," I took Lovino's hand and looked at him adoringly. His face was red enough to rival the tomatoes on his plate. …Or the tomatoes that _were_ on his plate. He ate them so fast…

"Oh hon hon," Francis chuckled. "I never thought you would be _that man_, Antonio."

"I am," I nodded. Francis' attention was momentarily broken when Louise brought in his food. Mathieu ate silently. In that moment, Lovino squeezed my hand. I squeezed back to reassure him.

Lovino was afraid of new people, I knew that. There was something about Francis and his father that frightened him, because he sent worried glances to both of them. Mathieu, however, he just let be.

"Are you all right, Lovino?" Mathieu questioned. "You look nervous."

"I'm not used to being so close to new people," Lovino said truthfully. "Imagine, if I cannot fare being near three, I would probably die of fright at the ball!"

Gilbert chuckled, and my parents joined in. Mayflower sent Lovino a piteous smile across the table.

"That can be easily fixed," Francis began. "All you need is to spread _l'amour_-"

"That will only give the boy a bad reputation, Francis," Lord Bonnefoy scolded his son. Francis sent Gilbert a sheepish smile and returned to his food.

"You will do fine," Mathieu reassured Lovi. "If you would like, I could stay with you so you would be less nervous."

"There is no need for worry," I interjected. "I won't leave my Lovino's side all night."

"I highly doubt that," Gilbert scoffed. "You need to greet the guests and dance with the women. It's tradition!"

I gulped. I forgot about that tradition. I haven't attended a ball in two years, and never really paid much attention to them.

A few nights passed, and I found myself growing more nervous. Mayflower noticed as she helped a young dressing maid measure my body for eveningwear.

"Lovino, you will be fine," she said, touching my arm warmly. "The servant will be all over the ballroom, and Mathieu, Mila, Alfred, and I will accompany you when we can."

"_Grazie_, Mayflower," I sighed. "I wish I didn't need to attend, but the ball would be pointless otherwise."

She laughed warmly and unpinned the fabric from my body carefully. The dressing maid thanked her for her help and bowed to me quickly before leaving. Mayflower sighed. There was a strange look in her eyes.

"Lovino," she said quietly. "I just want you to know that if anything bad happens, I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

Mayflower hugged me and bowed before leaving without another word. The door opened again.

"Lovino, are you all right?" Antonio asked. I shook my head, deep in thought.

'_I'm getting married to Antonio… I know it's wrong to distrust the man I'm marrying, but I have a feeling this will end badly…'_ I thought. Antonio led me to the bed and sat with me.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" he asked. "Do you… not want to marry me after all?"

"No, Antonio," I sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"I understand. We're getting married. I know it's quite a change for you. I can hardly comprehend this myself," he told me truthfully, holding me close. I felt guilty when I indulged in his touch; his warm, comforting arms and sweet words made me want to forget everything. He turned to face me.

"I love you," he told me. "I love you so much, Lovino."

He took my face and pressed his lips to mine. He wasn't gentle like he usually was. We were alone now, and he allowed himself to lose control. It wasn't terrible for me, but I felt myself growing more concerned and afraid when the kiss became more passionate. It wasn't until I was pushed into the bed that I voiced my discomfort.

"A-antonio…" I moaned out. "Stop, please…"

He pulled away, his breath labored and coarse. It took all of three seconds for him to realize what had been happening. I stared at him breathlessly as his eyes betrayed confusion, realization, and then horror.

"L-Lovino, oh _mi amor_ I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" he apologized. "You aren't ready, I'm so sorry…"

I sat up and he leaned back, giving me room.

"Did you… did you want it, my lord?" I asked weakly. Because my fucking priorities were him first, I second. Therefore, if he wanted it, I would have to all but thrust myself at him and let him do whatever he wanted. Besides, if it could save me from the guillotine I would do anything.

I reached up and kissed him, trying to recreate the passion that was once there. However, I felt myself pushed harshly back, away from him by strong hands.

Antonio didn't look at me as he spoke his next words. Instead, he chose to look at the bed sheets.

"No, Lovino," he said. "No."

"You don't want me?" I asked.

"It's nothing like that, Lovino," his eyes met mine again. He reached up and thumbed a drop of water that had made its way on my cheek. Perfect, I was crying. "Lovi, I love you. I really, really do. That's why I can't force you to do anything you don't want. I promise; if you do not want to do something we will not do it."

He leaned in and kissed me gently, almost as if he were hesitant not to hurt my feelings. I liked this kiss better.

The ball was lively, to say the very least. I was hugged by fat old lords and skinny young ladies. Young misses curtsied and tried to flirt with me, tempt me away from Lovino, but I held his waist firmly and only let go to bow or hug back.

Two old friends, Bella and Adriaan, approached me. Bella hugged me first and then Lovino, who spluttered and blushed at the first contact he received besides my own all night. Adriaan only nodded stiffly to me and led his sister away.

Lovino looked highly uncomfortable, despite Mathieu and Mayflower staying close. I leaned in and kissed his hair. He seemed to like that, so I kept my face there, breathing in his scent.

"Ahem," Milagros approached us wearing such formal attire I at first did not recognize her. Her hair was styled differently, and she had many gems interlaced in the strands. She looked royal.

"Oh! Mila!" I said.

"May I ask Lord Lovino for a dance?" she asked. "He looks quite uncomfortable. Perhaps in the courtyard?"

"Of course," Lovino shifted away from me and took Milagros' hand. She led him outside. Mayflower approached me.

"Sire, please forgive me for this," she whispered, before I was pushed forward. The ballroom was filled with screams as I looked up at Mayflower from my position on the ground. She brandished a dagger and lunged forward. In that instant, she was taken down by two guards, screaming and fighting.

"May?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered as she was dragged away. Mathieu helped me up, shock clear in his eyes.

"Where's Lovino?" I asked.

"He's outside, with Milagros," Mathieu told me. Alfred ran past me.

"Mayflower!" he yelled, running after the guards.

"Lovino!" Antonio ran to meet us as we were about to go into the castle again.

"Antonio, what's wrong?" Milagros asked. There was worry lacing her words, and I found myself suddenly edgy.

"N…nothing," Antonio answered. "The ball was cancelled. We had some… difficulties."

"Are you all right?" I asked. He took me in his arms and kissed me gently.

"Yes, everything's fine," he reassured me. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

I wasn't very reassured, but I did not question him any further. I wasn't aware of the gory truth about to present itself the next morning.

**I approached the cell and looked within.**

"**Bravo," I said dryly to the woman inside. She looked up and rushed to the bars.**

"**I did as you told me," she whimpered. "Please, let my daughter go."**

**I shook my head in amusement.**

"**I never had your daughter hostage. She is safe in Lord Lovino's room," I laughed. Instead of anger, however, Mayflower sighed with relief and fell to her knees in exhaustion. She must have lost sleep for this. "You failed, though."**

**Her head snapped up to look at me. I was glad for the mask and hood that was hiding my face. She would not hesitate to reveal me.**

"**I did as you told me! I attacked Prince Antonio!" she hissed.**

"**I told you to kill him," I corrected. "And because of your failure, I cannot help you."**

**In her anger, she lunged at the bars. Before I could react, her hand grasped my mask, tearing the ribbon keeping it in place. The porcelain broke on the stone ground and she fell backwards in surprise.**

"**No… Not you," she whispered. "MONSTER! YOU MONSTER! LET ME OUT! DIE IN HELL!"**

**I made my escape quickly, closing the door and approaching the executioner.**

"**I am afraid she has gone mad," I told him. "Kill her as soon as possible."**

"**Tomorrow morning, then," the executioner bowed respectfully, and I left.**

"**And I plan again," I mused, lowering my hood.**

"Mmn," I groaned as there was a frantic shaking at my side.

"Lovino, please, wake up," Milagros hissed at me. "Lovino!"

She slapped my ass and I got up immediately.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Lovino, everyone left for the courtyard of the village," she said. "Even dad. I don't know what's happening. Get your cloak."

I did as I was told and she snuck me to the stables, where she got us two horses. We rode to the courtyard of the town as fast as possible.

Milagros and I got off our horses and hid our faces, pushing through the crowd.

"It's an execution," Milagros gasped as she looked up at the guillotine. I had a very uneasy feeling in my stomach. Next to me, I recognized the faces of Arthur Kirkland and Alfred.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked. Alfred said nothing, but a tear spilled from his cheeks. I held Milagros close so that she didn't reveal herself. We all watched as a carriage was pulled in. I covered Milagros' mouth as we all recognized the guillotine's victim.

"No… No, MAY!" Arthur started to scream. Alfred kept him in the crowd.

"Stop, we can't do anything about it, stop, Arthur, or you'll get hurt!" he pleaded.

Mayflower's beautiful, long brown hair had been shorn off, so that only a few inches remained. I felt a tear spill from my cheek. Mayflower looked up at the balcony where the royal family stood and started to scream.

"MONSTER! YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL ROT IN HELL!" she started to scream. I followed her line of sight, where Antonio and Gilbert stood.

I was close enough to listen as Gilbert began to get frantic, asking Antonio what was going on.

"Antonio, no stop this, please," he begged. "Please, don't. Stop this madness!"

Antonio only looked on with a blank stare. He watched as they dragged Mayflower to the bench. Finally, Milagros broke from my grip just as Mayflower's head was in position.

"MAMA!" she screeched, running forward. I ran to grab her, keeping her away from the stage. She continued to struggle. Mayflower looked horrified.

"NO! MILA, DON'T LOOK-" she screamed. There was a sudden flash.

The last thing I remembered of that same second was a loud scream from both Arthur and Milagros. I sobbed openly as Milagros broke away again and ran. I ran, too, grabbing her and covering her eyes as they lifted the head to the crowd.

"Don't watch," I sobbed. "Don't look."

I hadn't realized my hood had fallen until that moment, revealing who I was.

"Mama," Milagros sobbed harder, turning to bury her face in my shoulder. I looked up at the balcony, where the royal family watched. Half in surprise. One in horror.

"No, Mayflower…" I heard Arthur wail into Alfred's side. The four of us were in tears- we were the only ones. Looking up, though, Gilbert had gone.

'_He found Mayflower and her brother eating whatever scraps of food they could find. He fell in love with Mayflower and took her here,'_ Antonio had told me. I felt like crying again as I realized that Gilbert lost someone he had loved, too.

Antonio took her from him.

'_My suggestion is to kill him and be free, or run away,'_ the hooded man had told me. I grit my teeth. I had to choose, now. Or I'd marry a monster.

After the incident, I took a carriage alone to the castle. Just as I got home, I saw Lovino about to enter the castle doors.

"Lovino," I ran to meet my love. He turned to face me and slapped me across the cheek.

"Don't you dare act as though nothing happened!" he snarled. Tears were still falling from his cheeks. "Don't you dare act as though you love me anymore."

"But I _do_ love you, Lovino," I said.

"Stay away from me," he snapped, running into the castle. I turned to the carriage driver.

"Stay outside tonight," I told him. "…I have a feeling that Lovino will leave."

…

I felt empty even in my dreams. I dreamt that everything I had disappeared, leaving only Lovino. And soon, even he dissolved into the wind. I was left with nothing but blackness. All I had to do was scream.

My eyes opened and there was a thud on the ground. My immediate response was to sit up in an instant, and I met Lovino's startled and frightened eyes. There was obvious heartbreak and guilt in his expression as he bolted from the room.

"Ah! Lovino!" I yelled. Something glistened in the moonlight from the ground and I looked at it.

A knife. There was a knife where Lovino once stood. That was the sound I had heard.

Lovino had tried to kill me. The guards came in.

"Lo…Lovino…" I mumbled. "Lovino…"

My heart broke in half.

I ran as far as my legs could take me. I couldn't stop. The palace guards were going to arrive in town soon. I couldn't be caught now.

I ran into a familiar door and started to pound on the wood, pleading with the inhabitants.

"Please, open up!" I yelled. The door opened to a very sleepy Arthur.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he demanded. His eyes were red and puffy. I didn't blame him.

"I need something," I said.

…

"Veh? _Fratello_? It's late, what are you doing home?" Feliciano asked.

"Please let me in," I pleaded.

"Of course," Feliciano ushered me in. "Do you need food?"

I shook my head and ran upstairs.

"What happened?" I heard Ludwig ask. Damn potato bastard… you had better be the right person for my brother.

I dug under my bed until I found what I was looking for. A quill, ink, parchment, and my journal. I started to write.

**I followed close behind the royal carriage as they searched for Lovino. I smiled. The young boy had apparently attempted to kill Antonio.**

"**What do you need my **_**fratello**_** for?" a boy that looked like him answered at the door.**

"**He tried to murder our prince," a guard explained. "We need to take him into custody and question him."**

"**Feliciano, let them through," I heard Ludwig say. Feliciano shook his head.**

"**I will get him," he said, running back inside.**

**After a few minutes, there was a piercing scream from inside, and the guards ran inside.**

I ran inside with the guards when I heard Feliciano scream. Something was wrong.

"_Fratello, per favore, _wake up!" Feliciano shrieked. I stared at the limp body on the bed.

Lovino was holding a parchment, a book, and an empty bottle. One of the guards took it and sniffed the edge.

"Poison," he declared.

"No…" I whispered, approaching the body and falling to my knees. Lovino looked upset in death. I took the letter and read it.

Antonio, his words rushed on the page,

I love you. I love you. I love you.

I am so sorry that I did what I did. I am sure you hate me now. So I saved you the trouble of a guillotine. Antonio, I was so afraid, I wasn't thinking straight. I had heard about how your previous lovers all met their demise by the guillotine, and I was afraid. I thought that if you were gone I could run. But…

Antonio, last night, I had that dagger ready. I was ready to plunge it into your heart, so you could die a quick, painless death. But I realized that if I killed you… If I killed you I would kill myself straight afterward. I couldn't bear the thought of living without my heart. So, instead of sacrificing you, here I am. Antonio, I thought about this. What our life could have been. I looked at what we would be like if we were married.

Antonio, it's beautiful. I wish I could have experienced it in reality. Perhaps someday I'll be reincarnated. I hope I could find you again. I hope that next time I won't mess up.

I love you.

~Lovino

I sobbed as I set the letter down and looked into the book. Lovino left a diary of what happened in the past year. The writing seemed stronger when it talked about me, like he was passionate about his subject. I looked up. Lovino's face showed a little more peace, now. I still cried as I leaned over and kissed him one last time.

His lips were cold.

…

"What is this?" my father demanded as four guards carried Lovino on a stretcher into the castle.

"Father, I want for you to bury this boy next to where I am to be buried," I explained.

"That place is for your queen," mother said sharply.

"He is the only one in my eyes," I said. "Forgive me, but this is my choice. I love him."

My father sighed.

"Very well," he said, nodding to the guards. I left solemnly. There was one last thing I needed to do.

…

"What are you saying?" Milagros demanded. Alfred nodded behind her.

"I want for you to take Arthur with you, and all three of you will run. Flee the country," I said. "It's dangerous for you to be here now."

"Why should I trust you?" Milagros demanded, coldness in her eyes.

"L…Lovino is dead," I said, hanging my head. "He committed suicide. I had him buried next to where I shall lie."

Milagros' eyes widened.

"No… you aren't planning-" Alfred shouted.

"This is why I am asking you to run. They will blame you," I said. I hugged my sister tightly.

"Antonio… I hope you find peace," she said. Alfred took her hand and led her away quickly. I stood up straight and went into my room.

**It was strange that my plan was falling through when I was sure I had failed again. The women before were so weak. They allowed themselves to get caught. They didn't have the courage to kill a man, for all the riches in the world. Lovino was different. He was hesitant. He didn't have the same build as a woman, mentally and physically. I was so sure that he'd be the one to do it.**

**My hood covered my eyes as I followed Antonio through the castle. When a guard tried to stop me, I showed them my face. That was all they needed to leave me alone. Soon, I was in the servants' chambers hiding behind a wall.**

"**L…Lovino is dead," Antonio explained to Milagros and Alfred. "He committed suicide. I had him buried next to where I shall lie."**

**I realized at the same time as the servants what Antonio was planning. So Antonio would do it himself? For Lovino?**

**I grinned. Lovino didn't fail me, after all. Dying for love was the bitterest death. Antonio passed me without knowing I was there. I didn't feel the need to follow anymore.**

I looked at the parchment on the desk. My recollection of all that had happened since the very first day I laid eyes on him. Alive and breathing.

But now Lovino was dead… I desperately wished this was a nightmare. I hoped I was really asleep, and Lovino was safe. He would probably be snuggled into my side as we both slept.

My heart twisted as I imagined such a scene. That will never happen.

I looked at the dagger in my hands. My reflection seemed to mock me as I looked at the blade.

_You are a failure_, it teased. _You let your love die. It's your fault._

I grimaced and looked up at the ceiling. This would be the last thing I saw before I die.

The knife plunged itself into my chest by my hand. There was a searing, white-hot pain, but that lasted briefly, and then my body became numb.

"I love you, Lovino… I'll be with you soon," I promised before my breath stopped and the world became black.

_**One Year Later**_

"**It has been one year," the king announced. The entire kingdom was present in the throne room for his speech. "It has been one year since the tragedy of my son and his lover took place. A large misunderstanding, and one took his life before the other. My son is now buried with his once-betrothed. I am sure they are married now in Heaven. But we have gotten over this tragedy, and I shall inform you of the new heir to the throne."**

**The king gestured to me and I stood. There were murmurs in the crowd as they took a good look at my face.**

"**He looks like a demon," a woman close to me whispered.**

"**How demonic," someone else hissed.**

"**The heir to the throne," the king said above the crowd, silencing them. "I would like to introduce my nephew, Gilbert Beilschmidt."**

**I grinned. Finally.**

…

…

…

_Fin_

…

…

…

_**DPMP: ARIGATOU! –bows repeatedly-**_

_**This story was requested by Crazy-Monkey13, who specifically requested a Spamano tragedy. So here you are! I hope it's as good as you expected!**_

_**By the way, the two characters you are not familiar with (three, if you even remember her) are actually, my OCs from a fanfiction that was taken off, sadly.**_

_**Milagros Carriedo Jones: The State of Florida**_

_**Mayflower Jones: The State of Massachusetts**_

_**Arina Braginskiya (Mentioned briefly as Ivan's sister): The State of Alaska**_

_**In the original States story, Mayflower kind of acted as a motherly figure to Milagros. Milagros considers Mayflower and Alfred her parents, despite the fact that Alfred and Mayflower consider each other brother and sister. Just a little background info!**_

_**I don't own the song that Lovino sang, either.**_

_**This is by far the longest thing I have ever written, and it has made me exhausted. Over 13,000 words, just for you.**_

_**Thank you! Reviews are very much appreciated!**_

_**By the way, don't think this is over. I am currently planning another (shorter) chapter to follow this, so that Antonio and Lovino get their happy ending!**_


End file.
